The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones
The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones! is the 8th episode of TMNT Season 2 and is the 34th episode of the series overall. "Here comes trouble!!" Official Description After Raph and Casey meet, they must put their dislike for each other aside to stop a common foe. Plot The episode begins in Casey Jones's house. In a voiceover, he courageously vows to protect his family by eliminating all of the criminals and Mutants that are taking over New York. In a time lapse, Casey vigorously prepares himself for the battles to come and dons his signature hockey mask... Meanwhile, in the sewers, Master Splinter orders the Turtles to freely spar with one another, as they must know how to find weaknesses in their enemies. Mikey and Donnie are quickly outmatched by Leo and Raph and are eliminated from the free-for-all. Leo and Raph then face eachother again. However, Leo wastes no time disarming his brother and he quickly leaves Raph defeated on the floor. Raph is quite dissatisfied with this, however, and he pummels Leo really hard in retaliation. Both his brothers and Splinter condemn this action of his, so Raphael chooses to leave the lair to think about what he's done and to get a breath of fresh air. Meanwhile, Casey is surveying "his" city from a rooftop, writing things down in a diary while doing so. He soon hears a nearby ruckus, which turns out to be the sound of The Purple Dragons coercing a defenseless man into giving his wallet and watch to them. The muggers get their wish, but Casey then shows up and threatens that they picked the wrong night. The Purple Dragons start to snicker at the look of his outfit, but little do they know how prepared Casey is. Casey lunges at them and subdues the three of them with his hockey stick. Unbeknownst to him, however, Raph is watching the whole scene from a rooftop. Seeing how Casey is about to mercilessly take them out, Raph intevenes. Casey is somewhat surprised to see yet another Mutant, but this does not intimidate him - Casey once again springs into action. Raph and Casey's brawl unfortunately allows the muggers to escape. Casey begins to scold Raph for letting them go - and a protracted fight ensues. Neither seems to be able to mantain the upper hand for long, until Raph throws Casey onto the hood of a car and nearly stabs into his face. After Raph stops himself, Casey manages to electrocute him with some type of tazer, and the vigilante escapes by jumping onto the rear end of a passing taxi. Raphael also retreats. Back in the lair, Raph mutters an apology to Leo for his behavior earlier that night. Leo teases him to say it out loud and Donnie and Mikey make the situation worse when they humorously insult Raph, which forces the latter to leave the lair yet again! The next day, at Roosevelt High School, April and her newly introduced friend, Irma, walk up to Casey, who is sifting through things in his locker. When he turns around to speak with them, they see bruises on his face and a bandage covering his nose. They ask what happened, but to no avail. Casey lies that he recieved the injuries at the hockey rink that he goes to, but both Irma and April have alot of trouble believing this. Irma then proceeds to her next class, forcing April to come along with her. The following night, Casey sits on the same rooftop that he was on before and thinks about Raph, commenting that he is a worthy opponent. Coincidentally, he spots Raph not long after and heads off to follow him. Unbeknownst to Casey, however, a squad of Foot-Bots are following him, too!! Casey follows Raph into the sewers, and he ends up being lead directly to the Turtles' home. Casey accidentially reveals his presence and the Turtles quickly surround him. The revelations that both Raph and April know Casey suprise the other turtles. April bluntly inquires what he's doing here, and, in turn, Casey asks why she is hanging out with a bunch of Mutants. She grudgingly explains that the Turtles were the 'friends' that she was telling him about and Casey comes to the conclusion that they aren't the bad guys. April then introduces all of them by name. Casey then asks if their names are Italian and Splinter appears, saying that he named them after his favorite sculptors and painters of the Italian reneissance. Casey is so stunned to see a talking rat that he passes out!! April soon wakes him up, however. Then, April senses the Foot-Bots' nearby presence. The Foot-Bots show themselves and begin to invade the lair, much to every one's shock and dismay. The team manages to hold their ground pretty well, and they begin to defeat the robots, one by one, although more keep entering. One robot stands alone from the fight, scanning the location of the lair. Fearing that he will inform Karai of their location, Raph and Casey decide to put their dislike for each other aside and go after the robot (who is running out of the lair) together. During this side-adventure, both Casey and Raph save each other (Casey saves Raph from getting run over by a train - and Raph saves Casey from getting thrown off the top of the train by the robot), which greatly strengthens their companionship. After numerous attempts to subdue the wild robot, Casey finally manages to electrocute it right before it reaches the streets. Raphael then throws a Sai directly into the robot's head, finishing it off. Raph comments that Casey is raw, unfocused, dangerous and crazy, but he isn't a bad fighter. Casey agrees and tells Raph that he isn't bad himself...for a reptile. The two then head back to The Sewer Lair and find that the remaining Foot-Bots there have already been reduced to scrap metal. Raph and Casey then engage in a miniature celebration due to their victory, which proves to Mikey and Splinter that they are now best buds. Donnie then exclaims that they now have two Raphaels and the new best buds head up to the streets to look for more skulls to bust. Splinter's Wisdom "We have spoken about this time and again, Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally; it clouds your judgement. You need to control it, lest it controls you." "Always trust your instincts. A well-honed intuition, can be sharper than your eyes." Gallery Kcjones.jpg The good,bad,casey.jpg casey jones is on the move!.png casey with band aid.png Casey Jones.jpg Mikey and Donnie shocked.jpg A- Team.png tumblr_n0l6d9pCO91rzbfmmo2_1280.png tumblr_n0l6d9pCO91rzbfmmo3_1280.png tumblr_n0l6d9pCO91rzbfmmo4_1280.png tumblr_n0l6d9pCO91rzbfmmo8_r1_1280.png tumblr_n0l6d9pCO91rzbfmmo9_1280.png 4.jpg|Let's Go! Casey' mask.jpg What'd uuuup?.jpg|What'd uuuup? Irma talks.jpg|Irma always can't stop talking Best Friends Forever.jpg|Best Friends Forever sorry... Sorry... SORRY.jpg|sorry... Sorry... SORRY!!! Casey and April talking.jpg Don't push my buttons.jpg|Don't push my buttons!!! The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones DVD cover.jpg RaphandLeotalking.jpg AprilslapsCasey.jpg|April slaps Casey Isthatalkingrat.jpg|Is that a t-t-talking rat!? Character Debuts *Irma Langinstein Trivia; *This is the first time Casey finds out about the Turtles and enters the lair. *This is the first episode that features Casey wearing his face make-up and mask. *This is the first episode in the series that aired on a Sunday. *This is the fifth episode that focuses on Raph. *This episode is a reference to the TMNT 2003 episode, Meet Casey Jones ''and original Mirage comic ''Raphael #1. *The drawing Casey did in his journal entry of him beating up Raph looks like the style used in the original Mirage comic. *It is revealed that the episode code is 209, meaning this is supposed to be episode 9 of Season 2. *Mikey: "Yo! You ready for 48 hours of mega-thrusting, evil fighting, galaxy saving Super Sentai action?" **''Super Sentai'' is a long running Japanese superhero franchise which has been adapted in America as the popular Power Rangers franchise, staring with the 1992 series Zyuranger. Both Power Rangers and TMNT are currently airing on the same network. This makes the sentence shown above both a meta reference and a Japanese cultural reference. *This episode was aired out of order. *This is the first episode in the series where 2 episodes focuses on a character twice in a row (in this case, they were both revolved around Raph and his anger.) *This is the first time Karai is mentioned but not seen. Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014